


Grumpy Face

by TheoXx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone Takanobu - Freeform, Chubby love interest, F/M, Falling In Love, Teen Romance, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoXx/pseuds/TheoXx
Summary: Aone POVI have a permanent RGF- resting grumpy face. I'm 6'1-6'2 and play on the Data Tech volleyball team. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not exactly the most friendly-looking guy on the team so I'm not exactly very lucky with the ladies. Unlike some of the other boys on the team that is, and not so say that it gets on my nerves or anything but for her.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Two Houses

Aone POV:

There is this girl, sorry young lady, and I- I. God I can't even admit it to myself... Maybe if I explain it more like this. I have a permanent RGF- resting grumpy face. I'm 6'1-6'2 and play on the Data Tech volleyball team. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not exactly the most friendly-looking guy on the team so I'm not exactly very lucky with the ladies. Unlike some of the other boys on the team that is, and not so say that it gets on my nerves or anything but for her.

I just wish I didn't look like a giant or like I'm pissed off all the time and that one time I tried to smile at her it felt more like I was grimacing and she looked back at me puzzled and...oirhrgiurwgiufug God sake I just wish I could talk to her and I would go to one of the guys for help but I feel like they would just make fun of me. *Internal crying* One-day y/n.

Y/N POV:

The Volleyball tournament is coming up, the one that decides the team that gets to the internationals or something. My friends are dragging me with them so I don't really know what it's for, or really anything to do with volleyball in general. But hey if I go with the both of them it should be fun and we can go get some ramen or something after. Wow, y/n already thinking about food. God, I hate food but I love food. My mum always likes to remind me that I'm chubby or that I eat too much. I'm not even fat or unhealthy, I workout semi-regularly when I'm not stuck in bed depressed and fine. I'm a little chubby, I mean, okay maybe I am chubby. But that's not a bad thing, just means I got a bit of a tummy and some thicc ass and thighs, which doesn't bother me all that much.

Usually- and not that this happens often but occasionally when my friends drag me along on their double dates so I end up fifth wheeling! I sometimes think about or wish that I actually had someone as well. It just seems fun and it would be nice for someone to just see me in that way but I could never imagine anyone wanting to spend time with me, I only have two friends and even then I'm baffled as to why they would want to spend time with me. Plus the only guy at our school I would even consider dating or have any interest in is that guy from the volleyball team. Grumpy Face...hehe I bet that he's just a big softy. Aone Takanobu.


	2. Textbook

Y/N POV

"Y/n! You gotta get to school. God your gonna be late... Again!" 

"WhAt?!" you bolted up from your sleep, perfectly snuggled into the blankets. 

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

"not my job y/n, just get to school!" 

You stormed into the bathroom and looked at yourself in the mirror. Slightly taken aback by the chaos what was sprawled across your head. Your hair was crazy, pointing every which way exploding out from your head looking like a poodle."

Omg, wow, that's messy BUT it's clean so I don't care.

Throwing your Data Tech school uniform on, toothbrush hanging out of your mouth and the toothpaste narrowly missing your jumper vest. Rushing downstairs and collapsing onto the step you pulled your shoes up to your lap...*internal but slightly external crying* omg why can I not just have one peaceful morning. You thought as you slumped over your legs and reluctantly pulled your shoes on. Not even bothering to buckle the right shoe up you sprinted out the door.

You got to the end of the street and stopped running. You were late and school is important but really... running... it was an unnecessary evil that you would not be tempted by. Lightly out of breath you continued down the street, crossing over the road and walking along the hill on your way to Data Tech. 

Aone POV:

I was walking back from morning practice, I don't usually get to go home after morning practice on a school day but some wise guy decided to mess around and my uniform got ruined and since the school office doesn't carry any trousers that are long enough for my freak ass I have to go home to get some new ones. I was grumbling to myself as I walked along the hill and I just had to go and bump into her. 

Y/N POV:

You were walking in a daze, still thinking about your nice fluffy bed and the soft pillows. Nice and warmmmm. Then suddenly the flaw decided to say Hello.

"OW!" y/n wined, looking around confused.

"ER... I am so sorry" Someone mumbled but in the morning sun you couldn't quite see who it was. Letting your eyes adjust you could see the tall boy with white hair fumbling around, turning away from you and then turning back and then looking like he was about to say something and then not.

"Er... Sorry did I walk into you?" You mumbled trying to find your bag and stumble to your feat but quite unsuccessful. 

"No!" He said loudly.

"What-?" 

"No, er sorry, You didn't walk into me. I walking into you, let me help-" He mumbled, trying to make eye contact.

"Why is your face red, are you okay?" 

"Yes! yes, I'm fine" he said crouching down to your height. 

"Oh hey, you're the volleyball player!"

Aone; shit.

"um yes, I am" he mumbled, "and you're the girl whos always late to school, right?"

Y/N; shit

"ah ah yes that would be me. Wait how come you know that?"

"My class has a window the looks at the main entrance so I always see you running into school. Sorry I don't mean to be weird or anything."

y/n; omg omg he knows me hgishgiuhre eeeee.

"No, it's not weird don't worry," you say smiling at him.

Aone POV:

Christ, she's so cute! Her smile! I can't *internal death from cuteness*

"Hey, your shoe isn't buckled properly. Let me get that for you" Really Aone 'let me get that for you?' god your so cringe.

"Oh yer, thanks. I was in a rush" you giggle softly, remembering that morning. "How come you're not at school right now?"

"Um, the guys on the team decided to mess around and my uniform got completely ruined and since you know I'm... obviously..." He said looking over at y/n, hoping that you would understand where he was going with this.

Okay no shes just staring at me blankly. 

"Since I'm a freak and I have to be so tall" he scored as he covered his face with his hands.

Y/n; freak?! If anyone calls you a freak I will fight them!!!!

"Your not a freak" you giggled slightly amused by his flustered face.

God stop giggling, your killing me. 

"Well I gotta get to school," She said springing up from the ground. Maybe with a little too much excitement as she wobbled a little when she took a step forward. "Have fun with the trousers" She called back as she carried on towards the school.

one day I will be able to speak to you properly. Hey, what's that? 

I bent down and picked it up from the ground. It was just a textbook but I opened the front page and there it was. Her name. Y/N. I looked back up to see her shuffling her way down the street, 

She will get there, maybe by lunchtime. God shes so cute.


	3. Act Natural

Aone POV

By the time I got back to school, it was a break and everyone was hanging around in groups of friends, going in and out of classrooms and chasing each other down the corridors. Not in a way that would make you think that they were badly behaved, but in that playful way that teenagers do when they find themselves captivated in flirtatious childless. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean childish to devalue them but more to distance myself from that yearning I feel to feel the same way. But being a 6 ft guy with the permanent grumpy face, you don't get much luck. 

But then there she was. Being pulled out from Classroom 2- B by one of her friends. God if only she was in my class, I sit at the back so I could stare at her all day. NOT IN A CREEPY WAY, God Aone! Not in a creepy way. 

Shit! she's coming this way. Act natural. Act natural...

Y/N POV

God, I had just managed to get to school and it was already broken. God, I'm going to have to stay behind even longer to get the work done *cries on the inside*. God, I'm so tired, oh no, she's coming. Yua maybe my friend but she can be a lot sometimes. She's... got a lot of energy, that I simply don't have and I don't know where she manages to get it from, *crying intensifies*.

"Y/N" Yua shouted as she stood in the doorway, hands balled into fists as they rested on her hips. I looked up at her, eyes still half-closed.

"Where were you this morning?" She shouted again, thrusting her index finger out in front of her, pointing directly at me. 

"Err" I mumbled, my brain still working gon half speed. 

"There's something I need to show you!" Yua said, not quite as loud but she made up for it by yanking y/n out of her seat and out the door of classroom 2-B. 

"What is it?" Y/n asked, knowing full well what Yua was going to say.

"It's a surprise!" Yua giggled, skipping down the corridor. 

Of course. A Suprise. I hope it's a nice soft bed that I can sleep in. 

~~ Time skip to the beginning of the next lesson ~~

Aone POV

"Wellcome class! We have a student coming in from class 2- B. She will be joining us, her name is Y/N"

"Thank you! Hello, class 2- A my name is y/n" God I'm too tired for this. 

"There doesn't seem to be any... oh yes there's one. Go Sit in the back next to Aone." The teacher said pointing towards me. 

Shit. 

Act natural. Act natural.

She's coming over. She's sitting down. Oh my god, I'm sitting next to her. 

"Okay, class get out you maths textbooks!" 

You have got to be kidding me. I can't give her the textbook now, that would look so creepy but she needs it. Wait ill give her mine, and we can share. Or is that going to be creepy? What do I do?! Why is this so difficult?! It's not like I've never shared a textbook with someone else before, but it's just because it's her. I don't wanna scare her. 

I looked over at her as she rummaged in her bag. I didn't realise how small she was. She was a little chubby, you could see her tummy squish where her shirt tucked into her skirt. I assume most guys would think it's gross but omg. It's the cutest thing. But she's so small and I'm so big I don't wanna scare her. I feel like Legosi and she's Haru. 

Aone stop starring your being creepy. Just don't do anything. 

"What? It's not here. I sware I put it in here this morning" y/n said, whispering but still audible enough for me to her quiet voice. Lower than most other girls but so warm and inviting. 

Aone, focus.

Y/N POV

"What? It's not here. I sware I put it in here this morning" I whispered. 

"Yes, Aone?" the teacher called. Just looking up in curiosity I see that his hand is raised. Straight up and strong. 

"I don't have my maths textbook. I apologise for the inconvenience" He said in a steady tone. I didn't know that a voice could do this but it made me feel safe. He was just asking for a textbook but somehow. I felt... Safe. 

"Here you can use this one, "the teacher said passing a textbook from the front of the class to the back. 

"Thank you, teacher" Aone took the textbook and placed it in front of him, open. I looked up at him, then back at my paper. Should I ask? I thought looking back and forth between him, the textbook, my age and then the window.

Aone POV

Oh god, you've ruined it already. Why does she keep looking at you? Shit. Shit. What do I do?

Oh, wait- the textbook.

Y/N POV 

Aone slid the book so that it was sitting in between the two desks so that I could see the questions on the pages. 

"Thank you" I whispered to him. But where the hell did my textbook go.

Aone POV 

Omg. She just spoke to me. Act natural!


	4. Are you the manager?

Aone POV

"Haruto you should have seen the look on his face!" Itsuki cackled as him Haruto and Aone walked along the path. On their way to the gym.

"Wait really! Tell me was he trying to hold in his bloody nose with that grumpy face of his or what?" Haruto laughed back.

"Dude. When she said thank you. He just froze and his eyes got so wide and then his face started to flush red and he didn't move for the rest of the lesson. I'm telling you. I've never seen anything like it" Haruto and Itsuki both laughed. Stopping to hold their stomachs with their faces flushed red with pure joy.

I ware a little ahead. I knew that had stopped but because I couldn't hear their foot steps but I didn't want to hear what they were saying. Normally their jest towards me doesn't bother me but right now? I'm just thinking about it, how stupid I must have looked! God Aone you can't do anything right can you! You have zero chance. Christ. *internal crying*.

"Wow he must really like her" Haruto said.   
"Yeah he didn't try to hit us once to get us to shut up" Itsuki said agreeably.   
"True, but I don't think that part is bad. He hits really hard" the both of the paused thinking about Aone, slightly scared but also filled with mischief to tease him more.

"Let's go bother him about it"   
"Ahah of course!" They both shouted before sprinting to catch up with Aone.

Y/N POV

God where the hell is my textbook. Mums gonna kill me if I don't find it. Their not cheap and it had all my notes in it. You thought to yourself as you hurried out the classroom and down the stairs.

"NOT SO FAST Y/N!" Christ. Not again.

Yua clasped your arms and forcefully pulled you along with her.

"Please tell me this isn't another suprise" you begged.

"No not a suprise. But you have to come help me with the volleyball guys. They need someone to help their manager before the tournament this weekend. And since you and I are already going. I said we would do it."

You have got to be kidding me. Wait. Isn't Aone on the team.

"Why are you blushing?"

"No reason"


	5. Cutie

Aone POV

"Itsuki, you and I can do some sets and spiking. Aone you wanna do some blocks? Not that you need to practice..." Haruto called, as the three of them entered the volleyball hall.

"Aone!" Haruto called again. 

"AONE!!!" Haruto screamed running up to Aone. 

"Wait" Itsuki yanked Haruto before he could reach Aone. "Look... his face"

"YA! Aone why is your face all red!" Haruto said confronting Aone. He was trying to seem authoritative but his significantly smaller size difference, at least compared to Aone, made it look more like a primary child talking to their teacher. 

"Boys, line up to come and great our new assistant managers" Takuro, the Volleyball coach called. The boys lined up, starting with the third years and then down to the first years. Neatly in front of the coach the manager Mai and then Yua, then y/n. 

"Thank you for your help," The boys said thanked in unison and respectfully bowing. 

"We will do our best" Yua and y/n, replyed, bowing. 

"Now on with practice" Takuro ordered. The boys all scattered. 

Christ! Now shes assistant manager! This means she will be at the tournament this weekend, and with the added pressure of not wanting to make a fool of myself in front of her I will surely do something stupid. *internal crying*

"Hey, Aone. Come block!" Haruto called.

"Okay, okay" I reply, before jogging into position to start practising. 

Y/N POV

Oh dear, what am I gonna do?! Not that there is something I need to get right as such but more that I don't want to let on that I may or may not start to feel a certain way about that Aone guy- which makes almost no sense as we have literally never talked but I can't help but be somewhat drawn to him. 

"Hey y/n I need to go over some stuff with you and Yua" Mai ushered them both over to a board with lots of timetables and diagrams. 

"So here...." Mai continued talking and telling Yua and I all about the different timetables and was explaining the rules of the game. 

But my gaze drifted to the boys practising on the court. Haruto and Itsuki were doing the setting and spiking and then, my gaze turned to Aone. He was practising blocking- not that he needs to but hey. 

As my gaze fell on Aone, my eyes found him and wait, is he looking at me. Omg, he's looking at me. Now were just staring at each other. Oh my-

"You okay y/n?" Mai asked, noticing that I had drifted off. 

"Yes I'm okay, sorry- been a long day" I chuckled.

\-----------------Time skip to end of practice--------------------

"Blocks are as good as ever Aone" Itsuki said to Aone as the boys were heading out of the sports hall. 

"Ha, yeh well I would be worried if they weren't" Aone chuckled in his deep voice, noticeable deeper than the other boy's voices. 

We were just walking out of practice and talking with the boys and then-

Y/N POV

I was just heading back to the sports hall, Mai had asked me to go drop a letter off at the staff room which was on the third floor of the school. Wanting to get back to the hall in time to help Mai and Yua, I was jogging a little to get back. Practice should have just finished so I was in a little bit f a hurry to get back in time, not that they would leave without me, but I don't want to leave them waiting too long.

When like an absolute idiot I run right into Aone, I DONT EVEN RUN, and the one time I chose to lightly jog I bump right into him.

Aone POV

"Y/n" Aone said- Aone shut up, you will scare her. Well done Aone, you managed to knock him to the floor again. Two times. In ONE DAY. God, you're hopeless. 

"I'm so sorry, gosh two times in a day" she said.

"er- no it's okay. It was my fault, both times." I chuckled. "Here let me help" I reached down to pull her up, but I pulled a little too hard and she ended up face first in my chest. Stop blushing Aone! Stop!

"Oh sorry" She whispered... wait is she blushing too?

"No, it's okay, that was my fault too." I muffled.

"Well there's no bruises to you are forgiven" She giggled, giving a little hair flip. 

"God she's so cute," I thought. Wait- no- I just said that out loud. 

Y/N POV

Did he just say, I'm cute?


End file.
